Ticklish Passion
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki has something in his shirt and Doumeki is sure to get it out. no abuse whatsoever. just a saying. DouWata. 401. Rated M for Mini-YAOI ;D COMPLETE.


**Title: **First Aid Abuse**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing: **One-shot Yaoi Fanfic :O**  
Summary:** _YAOI WARNING_ ; Watanuki has something in his shirt and Doumeki is sure to get it out.**  
Note:** This.. is my first Yaoi Fanfic. Lol. And I'm serious.. and so if there are any weird stuff, it's not my fault I don't know how to express it..

**- - - - - - - - - - -  
Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic. Credits go to CLAMP.**  
More Credits To:** Reading Yaoi manga on mangafox (dot) com; a lot of it. Used as research. xD  
- - - - - - - - - - -

_Urg! Why do I have to do this with this guy _again_! But for Himawari-chan ~_

["Gomen, Watanuki-kun, I got a doctor's appointment today," replied Himawari-chan, sadly, in reply to Watanuki's request to walk home together.

"I-It's okay! Next time for sure ~," said the sparkly-eyed Watanuki.

Himawari-chan smiled and nodded, "Sure!"]

_Ahh~ bliss. Himawari-chan's smile was so cuute! No, _everyday _her smile is absolutely gorgeous! Ah~_

"What are you doing?"

A nerve popped in Watanuki's head. He turned around to look at the owner of the voice. "Dou-meki..." said Watanuki, through gritted teeth. Watanuki pointed his index finger at the poker-faced guy. "What are _you_ doing?"

The guy's face did not change. "What do you mean 'what am _I_ doing? I'm doing the student body work. And you should be too, instead of making such weird movements."

"Ha! But only _I_ , the fabulous King Watanuki ~ is able to do such _graceful_ movements!" said Watanuki, making gestures to Doumeki as if asking for a dance.

But Doumeki wasn't at the place where he was standing before. Watanuki's hand was reached out for empty space. Watanuki turned abruptly around. Doumeki was sitting at the table filing out papers.

"Don't ignore me, you idiot!" Watanuki sat down in the chair in front of Doumeki. He took the pile of papers that were stacked on the table and began sorting them. Suddenly, the papers dropped on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Doumeki, after seeing Watanuki's confused face.

"I-I don't know..." began Watanuki. And then an "EEK!" came from his mouth. Doumeki stood up when Watanuki stood up. Watanuki then began patting himself and shrieking in a little voice. Then he began giggling. The giggles became loud outbursts of laughter. Tears began springing in his eyes as he patted everywhere on his body where something was supposedly tickling him.

"Ahahaha," laughed Watanuki. Doumeki seemed a bit confused. Watanuki went on laughing, but through laughs, he said, "H-Hey.. s-stop it.. ahahaha.. s-seriously.. ahahaha .. s-stop!"

Then suddenly, the laughter became moans. Doumeki felt his heart skip a beat. He was a little shocked but no expression came on his face. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Urg.. I don't kn-know.." Watanuki moaned, and then he collapsed on the floor with his hands at his sides, and his back against the wall. "Th-there's something in my sh-shirt.. ah.. s-stop it.."

Watanuki's cheeks were flushed like deep red cherries. There were still tears in the eyes behind the wire-rimmed glasses too. He jerked a few times while laying on the floor. Doumeki thought that he looked a bit... _erotic_...

Immediately after that odd thought, Doumeki snapped out of it and walked over to the defenseless figure on the floor, still moaning. He kneeled down in front of Watanuki, with one knee on the floor. "Watanuki..."

The blue and gold eyed boy stared helplessly, but with a slight blush, at Doumeki. He kept right on moaning in feelings of... what was it.. how was he feeling right now? Somehow, it felt really good.

Doumeki stared at his poor friend. He put one hand on Watanuki's head. "Are you okay?"

Watanuki lifted a shaky hand to the warm hand on his head. He chuckled. "Y-Yeah, I th-think so."

Then, abruptly and without warning, Doumeki began unbuttoning Watanuki's black uniform. Watanuki was really flustered now. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Doumeki did not reply and kept right on unbuttoning. When the last button came off, he put a hand inside of Watanuki's undershirt through the bottom, and tried to reach for something – anything.

"Y-You idiot! G-Get your hand out of th-there!" cried Watanuki, as he fumbled to try to get Doumeki's hand out himself. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his skin. He cried out in a loud moan. "Ahh!"

Doumeki had grabbed something, but it definitely was not Watanuki. It was something really furry. It was struggling too, to get out of Doumeki's grasp. He pulled on it. Watanuki cried out again. Then, Doumeki moved his hand up the furry figure to try to find where it was connected to Watanuki. He felt it, and suddenly jerked his hand backward and out of Watanuki's shirt. He looked at Watanuki who was a bit shocked and teary from the touch, and tried to stay calm without putting any color on his face.

Apparently, the furry figure was biting Watanuki's nipple. Doumeki put his hand inside Watanuki's shirt one more time, and this time, he was sure that he would get it off. He searched around for it, feeling around Watanuki's warm chest, and when he felt the furry thing, he grabbed onto it's head, or was it a head?, and tried to yank it off Watanuki's nipple. At every pull, Watanuki could not help crying out. After the third try, Doumeki got it off and pulled it out of his shirt.

It was Mugetsu, the Kudakitsune (pipe fox). Watanuki and Doumeki looked surprised. Mugetsu struggled to get free. Doumeki let go of the furry figure. Mugetsu crawled up Watanuki and wrapped itself around his neck.

With tears still in his eyes and his glasses falling down to his nose, Watanuki laughed. "It was just you, huh, Mugetsu?"

The pipe fox made a tiny sound. It seemed to be a bit sad. Watanuki said, "It's alright. I'm not hurt or anyth-"

"Ah."

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, who was looking at his hand. There was blood on it. Watanuki said, "Is that your blood?"

Doumeki licked it. "Doesn't taste like it."

"How could you tell if it's your blood or not if you taste it?!" snapped Watanuki, who was still laying on the floor sprawled out. He sighed. "Then it's probably mine, right?"

"Yeah." Doumeki said. He looked up at Watanuki who had his head down. "It was probably biting real hard while I was pulling it."

The two.. or three, were quiet for a few moments. Then, Doumeki put a hand to Watanuki's shirt again and lifted it up, just high enough to see his bare body.

"Wh-What are you doing now?!" yelled Watanuki. His scarlet face could not be seen by Doumeki behind the shirt that was raised. He was glad for that, but not for what Doumeki was going to do.

Doumeki looked at Watanuki's chest. It was quite well-built, probably from doing a lot of chores and house-work. Even from running from the Yokai (spirits), too... He then looked at the bitten nipple of Watanuki. Surely, it was bleeding, for there were small teethmarks on it. Doumeki peered closely at it. Watanuki could feel the guy's soft hair on his chest. He shivered from its tickle.

"I j-just asked you a q-question," stammered Watanuki. "Answer m-me."

The archer looked up at the talking face, which could not be seen through the shirt. He smirked. He didn't feel like answering. He went straight to work. First, he stuck his tongue out. Next, he put it to Watanuki's chest. Watanuki was a bit shocked from the wet touch. He finally understood the answer that Doumeki did not give; he was going to lick his blood. But he asked anyway, "Wh-What are y-you planning to d-do?"

"Lick it," was the reply.

The straight-faced high schooler began his journey with his tongue. It rolled over the nipple, and around it. After a few times, he sat upright. Something felt wrong. His neck hurt a bit. Suddenly, he used his other hand which was not holding the shirt, to grab Watanuki by the waist. Watanuki gasped as he was pulled. He shivered again as the wet touch came to his body again. He 'accidentally' let out a few joyous moans.

"Nn.."

Doumeki smirked again. He liked hearing the sound of Watanuki. He liked hearing everything that came from Watanuki. True, his yelling was annoying, but it was still from him. It was a nice voice. Doumeki put his whole mouth on the nipple and sucked on it, while biting it delicately. Watanuki shuddered and collapsed lightly, his hands suddenly wrapping themselves around Doumeki's neck so that he could support himself up better. Surprised, Doumeki smirked to himself against the pale skin, from the daring movement that the seer made. Watanuki was really glad now that the shirt was covering his face. He knew that he looked a bit.. peaceful. If he were to say so himself, he looked _erotic_ now. Tears slid down his pale face.

It was over in about a few more minutes. It felt long to Watanuki but it was really short to Doumeki. He wanted to keep doing it but he knew that if he kept on at it, Watanuki will eventually faint. When Doumeki let his mouth off of the red nipple, he slowly put the white shirt down and closed his eyes. He wanted to see Watanuki's face after this odd experience, but still, he did not want to see. When the shirt was fully down, he opened his eyes.

Doumeki stared silently and intently at his friend's face. He looked .. beautiful. With glistening eyes, and long eyelashes. With rose blush on his pale porcelain face. He looked like a doll. A defenseless but beautiful doll.

Watanuki flinched when Doumeki touched his face gently with the hand that had held his shirt. The hand that was around Watanuki's hip was still there. He seemed to be alive again. He sat upright (or not, due to Doumeki's firm arm), staring at his rival. He did not know what to say. He turned redder as minutes passed. He thanked silently that it was after school and that no one was in the school building except for them two. He definitely did not want anyone to be hearing his careless moans, or seeing them in this odd position.

The glasses boy turned away. "Wh-What was that f-for..?"

Doumeki gave a sly smile. "First aid medication."

"TH-THAT WAS 'FIRST AID MEDICATION?!" yelled Watanuki with wide eyes and a frown. Doumeki did not bother plugging his ears with his fingers for if he let go of Watanuki's hip, he would fall. He let it all go to his ears.

"_I_ would call that 'First Aid Abuse'!" cried Watanuki.

A corner of Doumeki's mouth went up. "Isn't it common sense to lick someone's blood when they're wounded?"

"Th-that...! Th-that is only for the finger! The _finger_!" yelled Watanuki, pointing his index finger at Doumeki. He was surprised when Doumeki put his whole mouth on it.

With the finger still in his mouth and a bored expression, Doumeki said, "But it's not bleeding."

"Y-Y-You IDIOT!!"

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahaha xD I was laughing like mad the whole time I was writing this. I used all my knowledge and vocabulary about Yaoi and all, so I hope I did good.  
I also made some xxxHolic research on the characters, I used the thesaurus too for better words, and I also used my great memory of how each character acted.

Hope you like it! And I hope you review ~ **-TB**

***EDITED:***  
Title Change: [Ticklish Passion] to [First Aid Abuse]  
Corrected: Wrong words (ex. [Sure] to [Such])  
Included: More description (ex. [Defenseless doll] to [Defenseless but beautiful doll])

thankshu _forevernyu_ for the suggestion of title change :D


End file.
